


Answer

by Holo_Bayliss



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Frank Rimmer - Freeform, Holo!Rimmer as Ace, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holo_Bayliss/pseuds/Holo_Bayliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holo!Rimmer's last mission as Ace and he ends up rescuing someone that can't let go of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Answer---1/?  
> Author: Bayliss  
> Rating: R  
> Fandom: Red Dwarf  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Red Dwarf, Doug Naylor and Rob Grant do. I make no money. I am simply borrowing the characters, tormenting them and giving them back tied up in Japanese bondage rope. Oh Gods, did I say that out loud? _*But Mr Grant and Mr. Naylor, Lister helped me tie up Rimmer. He really did.*_  
>  Pairings: Rimmer/Original Character, eventually ----Lister/Kochanski (Deal with it)----  
> Synopsis: Holo!Rimmer's last mission as Ace and he ends up rescuing someone that can't let go of him.  
> Warnings for the entire story: Abuse, torture, sadism, masochism, death, sap, sap and more sap. 
> 
> AN: Set in Multi-verse as of right now. I thought of this ten years ago and, seriously, I recently began to think of this plot again. This is my first true RD fanfic ever.  
> Title inspired by [ Answer: Afterglow: Track 7](http://www.sarahfan.com/afterglow.shtml) by Sarah Mclachlan.

_Dimension 245. Three million years in the future, sometime after lunch._

Captain Frank Rimmer stared at the woman tied to the chair in front of him. His internal ranting was crazed, he knew this was something he shouldn't be doing. She was his and only his. She shouldn't have been snogging the smeghead. This wouldn't have ever happened if she hadn't. He thought of railing at her about this fact, instead he decided to torment the man handcuffed to the pole behind him. Torment him with in an inch of his life, then force Bonehead to watch him kill her and then kill him. He mused, It might be difficult to kill his brother, but wouldn't he be doing the universe a favour in killing Arnold Rimmer. Wouldn't he? His own parents had wished Bonehead dead on several occasions and frankly there couldn't be too many who would miss him. If Lister acted like he would, He'd just shoot the smegger in the head and be done with it. Actually, he thought resting the weapon he was holding on his left hand, he might just shoot him anyway. Everybody, except him an the woman should have been dead anyway. That's how he designed the plan in the first place. But, she had to go an open her big god damn mouth and tell Bonehead and his stupid bunkmate to go in to stasis. 

He walked over towards his brother, listening to the muffled whimpers of the woman behind him. "Shut it, you worthless whore. I'll deal with you in a minute, right now I have bigger fish to fry." He glared at his brother, "How in God's name did you end up snogging my girl friend, you piece of distended rectum?" He punched him rather hard in the solar plexus and smirked. 

Arnold opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a large release of air and a small trickle of blood. Frank looked into his brother's murky green eyes and smirked, there was fear. He loved this fear. He could see that Arnold was absolutely terrified of him, at least until he got close enough. Then he felt a sharp pain in his groin. 

"She is not your girl friend, need I remind you that you ARE married. And further more you shou..." A fist met his face before the rest of his statement could be made. He could feel the blood trickling down his face. Arnold was fairly certain Frank had just broken his nose. "Fuck a duck!" A pause, "You shouldn't be sleeping with your first officer." 

"Neither should you. Second Technician. She's your superior officer." Another knee but Arnold missed and this time Frank countered with a strong punch to Arnold's lower intestinal track. 

Arnold managed to squeak out, "If you would let me loose I could..." Another punch, this one had a tonne of force behind it and something sharp as well. 

The woman's voice cut through the room's gloom, "Stop it, Frank. Let him go. This is between us. I am at fault." 

Dropping the weapon on the floor with a clatter, he walked across the quarters and touched her face. "How do you think he would like it if I took you right here and now in front of him and then killed you, Bree? Do you think he'd enjoy seeing that? Do you?" Frank's fingers trailed down her neck as Bree tried to move away. Being tied to the chair prevented it, but she still tried to slide it away from Frank. Frank grabbed her roughly and slide the chair so he had a full on view of Arnold. "Neither of you will enjoy this." He panted, "But I most certainly will." Captain Frank Rimmer pulled a knife from his pocket and cut First Officer Bree Callahan's clothing off, making damn sure to watch his brother's scared and shocked face as he did. 

\---

After making damn sure that both of them knew Bree belonged to Frank, he relented and unhooked Arnold from the pole. Arnold fell to the floor with a resounding thump. Frank turned and spoke, "Say your goodbyes. I'll be back in an hour to finish this completely." He locked the door as he left. 

Bree dragged herself across the floor and met Arnold's gentle touch. "I'm so so sorry, Arnie. I...I never meant for this to happen." 

Arnold looked into her cobalt eyes and whispered, "He's going to kill us and we can't stop him. We are going to die. He's gone crackers. Completely and udderly bonkers." He lifted his hand and touched her bruising face and ran his hands through her Auburn hair. "I'll miss you and I love you." 

She whimper and reached up, as she whispered, "I love you, too." Frank opened the door and shot them both with his service revolver. 

Blood pooled under their dead bodies. Frank looked at his handiwork and smiled. It was finished. He turned and looked into the monitor on the wall, "Holly, boot up the hologramatic simulation of First office Bree Callahan. Authorization code Rimmer delta gamma 2550 and bring her on-line in here." 

Bree Callahan materialized staring straight ahead at her and Arnold Rimmer's bodies. The scream was heard on Z deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank Rimmer had spent the better part of four days looking for Bree Callahan. She had been turned into a hard light hologram and once they got back on the Dwarf from that damn space station, she bolted like a nervous filly. Holly had stated she couldn't locate her any more because the light bee was fully self contained and didn't require the ship to power her. Frank knew that was a lie and threatened Holly with deactivation if she didn't help. 

Holly was a 20th generation AI and wasn't really programmed to hate anybody, but she made an exception with Frank Rimmer. She truly hated the man, so all she gave him was a generalized location as to where Bree was hiding. 

She knew where Bree was. Hiding in the same place she spent most of her time hiding for the last five years since being reactivated. Arnold Rimmer and Dave Lister's bunk room. It was truly the last place Frank ever would look. This time Bree knew he would find her. It was only a matter of time before he'd want to try out that hard light body of hers and use whatever torture device he could find on her. She clutched the _Titian Hilton_ blanket she found lying in Lister's bunk and wrapped herself safely in one of Arnie's uniform shirts. She laid down in the lower bunk and smelled the after shave, the shampoo, and the soap that still clung to the pillow she was burying her face. Breathing in deeply she calmed herself enough to not hear the door slide open and Frank entering, silently locking the door. 

An evil sadistic grin crossed his face as he spied her laying in the lower bunk. That's exactly where he needed her. He crossed the room as silently as he could, hoping not to alert her to his presence. Frank gazed at her, undressing her with his eyes, but it wasn't a loving gaze. It was a treacherous gaze, it belayed all things loving and pure. 

She suddenly became fully aware of him as he closed in on her and she gasped. "Frank, please?" She pleaded. 

He leered at her. "Please, Bree? That's even low for you. I'm going to enjoy using that body of yours." 

She begin to blubber and he sneered, "Oh yes, this will be fun." He stroked her long auburn hair and watched the fear rise in her cobalt eyes. 

\-----

He left her on the table, lying over it, possibly not the nicest place he could have had her. Frank wasn't a nice guy. He flicked his prefect blond hair out of his eyes as he turned back to look at Bree's body lying there. She was unconscious and still very vulnerable. He was spent, though, nothing more could be done, he would have to wait at least a couple hours just to get the gumption to torture her some more so he could hope to get another hard-on. He picked up a shirt off the floor and flung it over her chest, covering just enough of her flesh to make her look mildly erotic. Smiling slightly, ran a finger over her hard light flesh and decided to taunt the poor woman. "Bet bonehead couldn't make you scream like that, could he? I bet he was just a pathetic little weasel like he always was at home. I bet you he couldn't even get the damn thing up and if he did, he didn't know how to use it." Frank made the mistake of walking around to Bree's legs and standing just a bit to close. 

Opening her eyes, she looked up at her tormentor and slowly moved enough that he didn't even note the leg lifting and hitting him in the groin. She looked down on him as he laid in the foetal position and blubbered like a small child. His words came out slightly wavering, "What'd ya do that for?" 

"You deserve it, you fucking bastard. If you ever touch me again that will be the nicest thing I do to you." She spat, she stood and grabbed her jeans and shirt off the floor. 

She turned away from him and he got up and pushed her into the closest wall, knocking a wind that she didn't need out of her. "You will do exactly as I say and you will let me use you in whatever way I want. Or, so help me, I will find some simulants to give you to and they can have their fun with you. " 

She sobbed into the wall and nodded. She knew that he wasn't joking. He turned and left the room and Bree allowed herself to fall on the floor and sob. Maybe there was somebody out there who could save her. Holly appeared on the screen above her and whispered,"I've called for help, Bree. Hopefully somebody will answer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:Um... the Wildfire's computer name was inspired by Elizabeth Sladen's passing, recently. Sarah Jane was my favourite companion and Tom Baker is my favourite Doctor.

Bree was hiding. It wasn't good and she knew it. He was getting more and more sadistic. She cursed the hard light body and it's ability to heal, to be impossible to damage. Be that as it may, mentally she could still break down and that was exactly what she was doing. She was to the point of either shutting herself off or shooting him. Neither of the two she really fancied doing. She didn't really want Frank dead, he was the only person she could talk to. When he was rational, he was fine. It was just when he was like he had been, he was down right scary. That's why she locked herself in the Observation dome. That's why she was waiting for him to finally break through the door with the fire axe. She was really hoping he wasn't going to use it on her. 

When the door crashed open, she heard his voice echoing up the stair case. "Where are you, my pretty angel? Daddy's got some toys for you. He wants to play." 

Bree shivered and shoved herself in an impossibly tight spot. She sensed he was getting closer. She was terrified, sweat dripped off her face and disappeared off the end of her nose. She heard a sound. It didn't seem right. The sound was a gun hitting something. A rather large gun hitting a hard something. Bree slowly squeezed out of her hiding place long enough to see the back of Frank's head getting hit with a large black gun. She kind of recognized the fellow hitting him but in her slightly disturbed state she wasn't sure if she was just seeing things. 

The man in the leather jacket walked to her hiding place and asked something, "Is she hiding back here, SJ?" 

That Voice. Bree's eyes got wide. She knew that voice. That voice haunted her, it delved into her dreams and pulled things from her. Made her cry when she swore she could hear it in the dark corridors of the ship. She was sure she was just hearing things. _Maybe it's a simulant. They have been getting more creative lately. If that's the case, Frank could be a simulant. That would explain why he was more sadistic._

"He's out cold, Miss. You are safe. Why don't you come out?" The whatever spoke with it's stolen voice. 

She cleared her throat and determined she was going to come out of her hiding place and if "the thing" tried to kill her, she would use Frank's fire axe on it. As she exited her spot she looked up at the man standing before her and got a very good look at the owner of that stolen voice. She promptly made a soft mewling sound and hit the hard metal grated floor. 

Rimmer looked at the woman laying on the floor and smirked., "Odd. That's the first time that's happened." He turned and looked at the man who looked oddly like his brother and the blood seeping from the crack in his skin at the back of his head. "You are sure I should take her with me, SJ? She does have somebody here." 

The Computer's voice unit piped into his light bee. "Arn, He's hurting her. You heard the computer over here. If we don't take her with us he's going to end up killing her. I don't like doing it any more then you do, but we need to." 

Looking back at the woman lying on the floor, he shook his head and picked her up; throwing her over his shoulder. "Last time, SJ. This is the last time I'm doing this. I'm going home after I find a nice quiet planet to drop her off on." 

If the computer had had a head she would have been shaking it, because unlike Rimmer, she had been talking to Holly and she knew something he didn't. He had just walked into the weirdest situation he had ever had. Rimmer didn't know it yet, but she would be harder to get rid of then he expected. 

Back on the Wildfire, Bree awoke to a sound she hadn't heard in a while. Soft engines purring and a sound of tea being made. Opening her eyes, she sat up, carefully glancing around the room she spotted the man on the edge of the bed holding a tea cup. 

"I have her on auto pilot so we can talk. I need to know why Frank Rimmer was on Red Dwarf?" The Man said.

"Who in the fuck are you?" She spat. How dare he look at her looking like him and sounding like him?

"Ah, yes, I forgot about that. Most people know who I am, I don't have to generally tell people. Arnold J. Rimmer, Ma'am. Most people call me Ace." 

Bree stared; then did something she would not normally do, she kissed this man who claimed to be Arnie, rather firmly, with lots of tongue. Then as she pulled away, she hit him firmly right in the jaw. 

"You asshole, you are dead." 

"Ouch. I didn't see that coming."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch. Why'd you hit me? There was no reason to do that." The muffled voice of the who ever the hell he claimed to be spoke. 

"You are supposed to be dead. I watched you die. That bastard back on the Dwarf killed you and your grotty best mate. Then the bastard took the holo-disks broke them, shot them into space, and used the fucking mining laser to destroy them. I suppose he thought if he did that I would give up hope. So, tell me where in the hell have you been for the last 5 years and why did you wait this long to get me the hell out of there?" 

Arnold stared at the woman. He didn't know her at all and for that matter he didn't know what in the hell she was nattering on about. She didn't even look mildly familiar. He gave her a look and spoke carefully, "Why don't you remind me as to how I am supposed to know you?" 

She let out an exasperated sigh. Running the flat of her hand over her face; she looked hard at the man in front of her. She looked into those overly familiar hazel green eyes. Those eyes that she knew so well she could read them. "We were...um...dating. You are not my Arnie, are you? Where did you come from?" 

Rimmer could see the fear start filtering into her eyes. Those strangely blue eyes that were drinking in every ounce of him and not letting him go. It was frightening. He went to make to speak when the computer filtered back to them. "Arn, we got a vessel off the port hailing us and it isn't good." 

Bree raised her hands to her face and rubbed the Blue H in the centre of her face, " Shit, it's Frank. You realize you're probably going to have to kill him."

Arnold looked at her. "I hope not."

Frank Rimmer was angry, livid, mad, and any number of synonyms you could come up with for mad. He hailed the small red vessel. "Hey, you stupid bastard, give her back!" Frank's blue eyes flashed red when he saw the face that came up on his screen. "You... You... Bonehead. What in the ..." 

Arnold looked into a face he hoped to everything he would never see again. Frank's blue eyes sparkled back at him through the screen. He knew it was Frank he hit in the back of the head with his Sig Sauer. He didn't like doing that. "SJ, Start up the DJ Drive but don't engage it until I tell you. Predetermined dimension, the one we were planning on going to. Power up the weapons. I'm thinking that Starbug is modified. Especially, how he's piloting it." Turning back to the screen he glared at his brother. He knew with the look on Frank's face he could never just drop that girl off anywhere. He was definitely going to have to take her with him. "Bugger." He mumbled under his breath.

Frank looked down at the laser cannon controls. He could hit them and try and take out something on the ship so it couldn't go anywhere. he turned on the targeting lasers and looked into the screen. "See you soon, Bonehead." He fired and the lasers ripped out into the blackness of space, missing the Wildfire by barely an inch. He watched as the ship disappeared before him, blinking out of existence. "What the fuck?" 

When Frank fired, Arnold looked back at the screen, seeing the lasers coming out of the 'Bug he fired up the engine and jumped. When the darkness pulled away from them he whispered, "Am I home, SJ?" 

"Yes, Arn, you're home." 

He rotated the chair and looked back at his passenger. "What planet would you like me to drop you off on? There's a couple of nice GELF tribes we can get you into or I do know a planet of traders you'd do well on." 

"You are not dropping me off anywhere. I am going with you. You think I'm that easy to get rid..." She stood and inched toward him. "I still am your superior officer, Second Technician, so I order you to take me with you." She was only inches away from him, close enough to smell his skin and the damned after shave that he must have an industrial size vat of some where. "You are all I have left. I don't want to lose you again." 

"I don't even know your name." Arnold spoke as she descended on to him, trying to pull him into another long kiss.

"Bree." She breathed into his lips as she finally got him where she needed him. She sucked on his bottom lip and got him to finally open his mouth so she could pass her tongue over his teeth and twirl it with his tongue. 

As she pulled away he whispered, "I guess it wouldn't be that bad if you came back with me. SJ, plot a course for the Red Dwarf." 

"Thank you, Arnie." She reached up and twirled her fingers in his hair. She looked down into his deep green Hazel eyes and was saddened by the lack of recognition in those eyes. She could start over, though, try and do things right this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank Rimmer sat on the floor of the Starbug staring at the engine parts lying around him. "I know I can make this work, Holly. I'm glad I convinced that moron to give me the plans before I left Mimas." 

Holly's head was in the watch face looking up at Frank. "Why are you doing this Frank? Why can't you leave well enough alone?"

"Because, Holly, She's mine. Goddamn it, she is mine. I will not let her go. That goddamn Bonehead keeps stealing her away from me. I know exactly how he got here, too." Frank looked down at his watch, "If you want to remain functioning you will help me make this Dimension Jump drive I stole from Mimas Base work."

Holly knew that wasn't a threat, it was a promise. So, she did her best to help him. 

\-----

Arnold Rimmer contemplated the woman sitting next to him on the cot. She was an enigma to him. He didn't know how her brain worked. It would take them two months just to get back to Red Dwarf. He needed to work out who and what she was about. Hopefully she'd be a little more forth coming. 

Bree looked up at him, "What do you want to know?" Her cobalt eyes gazed at him. She didn't just gaze at him; he felt like she was claiming every inch of his body as it was her own. It make him shiver. 

He exhaled slowly, "Tell me how my alternate and you met." 

She looked up at him, "You and I met, you mean." Her eyes concentrated on the curve of his lips, the slight flaring of his nostrils, the auburn curls she desperately wanted to get into, and how his eyes were watching her just as intently. "Well, I saw your name on the bottom of the list of people on Red Dwarf. I recognized it from when Frank married his wife. He told your mum he didn't want you there. I decided I needed to met you." She looked down at her hands and has a small bit of shame on her face. "I'm not proud of it. Actually, I'm a bit ashamed. I should have been a bit more tactful, but I can't say that either one of us wouldn't have done it again." 

"You didn't drop a winch on your head, did you?" He glanced at the wall. 

"Um... no... I woke you up because the machine on the command deck was out of 'Crunchy Bars' and I wanted the vending machine filled. You can take that a couple of ways." Bree still stared at her hands. 

He looked back at her. The wall had lost whatever was interesting and he was now gazing at her in shock.

She looked back up at him and smiled, "You filled them in more ways than one. The machine and something else. I took advantage of you and it was wrong. I should have been a little more honest when I told you I'd help you revise. There wasn't going to be any revision, I shouldn't have lied to you. You didn't really seem to care too much about the revision. At least until Frank figured out what was going on and he threatened to put you in the brig. That's when I told you and Lister to get into stasis. At least you two listened when I gave you orders." 

She lifted her right hand and placed it on top of Arnold's left. "I fell so madly in love with you, Arnie. You made me feel like I was all you had in the world. There was nothing else out there." She laced her fingers in his and looked down at their hands. "Maybe we can start over here. Can we? "

Arnold didn't say anything, he just looked down at her hand holding his and wondered what in the hell he had gotten himself into. 

Bree squeezed his hand. "Um... Arnie, can I ask something? Is there enough room on this bed for us to snuggle? Just snuggling, no funny business. I just want to snuggle with you, right now." 

He nodded and smiled slightly. For the most part his time as Ace had been pretty damn rewarding, but he had been the least promiscuous of all the Aces before him. He let go of her hand and pulled his leather jacket off, laying it across the seat in front of them. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed. 

The smile that crossed her face lit up the entire room. She whispered softly into his neck as she laid her head there, "Thank you, Arnie. Thank you so much." 

He never even thought too much of it when her lips met the crook of his neck and she suddenly starting sucking there. Nor did he notice that his own hands were slowly moving under the shirt she was wearing. The only thought he had was he wondered if it was wrong of him to want to take advantage of the affection she obviously had for him. He pushed that thought out the window when she crawled on top of him and kissed him hard. 

"I thought we were just going to snuggle?" He asked after she disengaged her lips from his. 

"Shit." She said, sliding back off of him. "I am so sorry, so sorry." She rolled over and faced the wall. He could see her skin turning an ever darkening red colour. 

He whispered, "It's ok, we can do that if you want." Kissing her on the back of the neck. 

She rolled over and kissed him hard again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Say, it'll make you insane  
And it's bending the truth  
You're to blame  
For all the life that you'll lose and  
You watch this space  
And I'm going all the way  
And be my slave to the grave  
I'm a priest God never paid---  
Muse- The Small Print_

She wasn't sure how she ended up tied next to Kochanski on Starbug, but she was. She couldn't recall how they, two holograms, a Mechanoid, a Cat (if that was what he was), and two humans managed to get caught by Captain Nutty McBar. Dave and Arnie were tied to each other and were arguing over whether Arnie should try to shift to soft light and slip through the bonds. Cat and Kryten were tied up together and Kryten was trying to work out if Cat was dead or just sleeping. Kochanski was squirming and giving her a look. 

Bree shot Kris a look. "Stop squirming, please. I think I can get us loose. But if you keep squirming you'll only make the knot tighter." 

Kris stopped moving and gave her a side long glance. The woman was dishevelled and was only brought back into the room they were tied in twenty minutes before. Kris'd never seen a hard light hologram look so human. Bruises were forming on her face and the blood did disappear as it dripped from her lip, but that was the only give away. She looked over at Rimmer. The only bit of him that was dishevelled was his uniform and it was only because Lister had grabbed a hold of him to smack him upside the head for not shooting Frank in the first place. 

Lister was reminding him of that fact at the moment, "You should have just shot him when you had the chance. Why didn't you?"

Rimmer glared, "He's my brother, Lister. I'm not going to kill my brother." 

"Well, I am." Bree stated practically. One hand tugging on the end of the rope and the other braced on Kris' hand. A simple tug and the rope fell to the floor. Bree smiled and winked at Arnie. "Your alternate taught me that. He got rather good at untying himself." Bree walked over to the boys and kissed Rimmer. 

Lister rolled his eyes. "I'd like to get untied from the smeghead before you two do anything disgusting." 

Bree pulled away from Arnie with a pop. She signalled to the two to turn around with a twirl of her hand. "Kris, untie Krytie and the Kitty, please. Is he really a cat?" 

"Yeah." Lister state, "You really didn't have a cat in your universe?" 

"No. I didn't let you go on shore leave where ever you picked up the moggy." She answered s she untied him. "I think you hadn't asked Kochanski out in my universe. I knew you liked her, though. I had a bet with her that you were going to make five hundred chair drops before you were going to ask her out. She thought a thousand." 

Lister gave Bree an eyebrow raise and watched as she walked over to Kryten and the Cat. 

"He's alive. Just sleeping." Kryten tutted and looked at Bree aghast, "Ms Callahan, you bleeding onto the deck plating." 

"It's disappearing, though, right?" She asked. 

"Well, yes, Ma'am." He tutted again.

"Then it's fine. Let's work this room over and find a way out. We need to destroy the Dimension Drive and get rid of Crazy McNutbar. Let the Cat sleep. That's what they do best, right. We'll wake him up when we need to fly back to the Dwarf." Bree stated, looking around the room. 

Lister looked at Arnie. Arnie shrugged. Kris walked over to Lister and slid her arm around him. She whispered, "Remind me why we let her walk in two months ago and take over the place?"

Bree walked up to the door, felt it and looked back at the room. "He never was any good at keeping prisoners secure." She locked eyes with Arnie and they traced a path to a bazookoid leaning against the wall. She walked over grabbed it and pointed it at the door, firing and blasted the thing off it's hinges. 

Lister looked at Kris and spoke softly, "That's why." 

Stepping out of the door, she signalled back to the rest of them to follow her. 

 

The little group slowly moved through the ship and eventually found the DJ drive hooked to the main engines. 

Lister picked up a spanner and looked at Bree, "Ok, how should we do this? Just dismantle it or destroy it completely."

Bree looked back toward the cockpit. "I don't care. I just want it gone. So noone can use it." She shot a look at Arnie, "Come with me. I'm gonna need you to hold him down while I saw his dick off with a dull steak knife." 

Arnie looked back at Kris and Dave and followed Bree. 

Bree walked slowly toward the cockpit, checking her path for weapons. Arnie picked up a gun laying on the counter next to the tea pot that Bree had missed as they passed it. Tapping her on the shoulder, he handed it to her. She checked the chamber for a round and she walked into the cockpit. 

"Hey, bastard, you need to learn to keep prisoners secure." Bree glared at him and pointed the gun at Frank's head. 

He turned in his chair and faced her. "I thought you'd kill me in a slightly more creative way. I see your boyfriend isn't doing it."

Her hand shook. Steadying herself he pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet entered his head and he slumped slightly backward in the chair. 

She turned and looked at Arnie. "Sorry, But he killed us. he deserved it." She dropped the gun to the floor and started to whimper, _Sorry._ over and over.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight---  
Muse-Supermassive Black Hole_

Arnie wrapped his long arms around Bree's shaking shoulders. Maybe she'd never had to do that. Maybe she was sobbing in relief that this was finally over. A voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

"Oo, er? Would someone please tell me what is going on?" It was a female voice coming from Frank's wrist. 

Bree sniffled and pulled away from Arnie's shoulder, "Holly? Holly! Is that you?" 

Holly's voice came from the wrist again as bree fumbled with the catch on the watch. "Goodness me, yes. Thank my circuits you're alive, in a manner of speaking, get me off this psychotic mad man's wrist and get me back in the CPU."

"Um, that may take a bit, given that you're CPU is in another dimension and my dimension jump drive was destroyed by an angry computer when I jokingly suggested that I would take her dimension hopping." Arnie looked down at the watch with odd fascination. 

Bree regarded Arnie. 

"SJ just wants to rest, recharge, and retire. She's done this for too long and wanted to be left alone. So, she over loaded the circuits on the drive." Arnie shrugged. "I guess she was happy when I decided to come home and not go back out. We'd both had enough of playing the hero, Bree." 

Bree glanced around the cockpit, lingering a bit too long on Frank's body. Arnie pulled her out and put her in a chair next to the scanner table. He knelt down in front of her and asked a simple question, "What do you want done with him?" 

Bree lifted her eyes to meet his, tears straining to exit them, "Run his body through the incinerator, then jettison the remains. That's what he deserves, Arnie. I want nothing left of him." 

"Until we get back to Red Dwarf? Can we just toss him out here?" Arnie asked gently. He realized that he was behaving slightly odd, but a regular slap and tickle was making him be nicer for some reason. 

Lister and the rest of the group came stomping down the hall. "The Drive is in pieces and we ran it through the compactor." 

Cat bellowed from the cockpit. "What's this dead monkey doing in my seat? He's staining the upholstery. Blood never comes out. 

Arnie stood up and glared at Lister. "Help me move Frank out of the cockpit and over there next to the airlock."

"I want him burned, Arnie. Burned. Because that's what he did to us."

Kris regarded her with pity. She didn't really know what made this woman tick, but she figured they were going to have a long time to figure it out.   
______

 

The flight back to the Dwarf was an uneventful one. Bree occasionally walked over and kicked the slowly cooling body and shouted obesities at it. 

Once in the landing bay and the doors shut the group divided up. Lister, Rimmer, and Bree taking Frank's body to the incinerator and Kryten and Kochanski taking holly up to the drive room to install her on the newly rebuilt Dwarf with a refusing to reboot computer. 

Once the body was taken care of the three of them walked back to the habitation deck with the remains in an old rusty coffee can. Bree found a garbage shoot that led to the outside and dropped the can in watching as the remains in the can floated by. 

"I think, I can safely say, He won't be bothering us any more." Holly stated from the monitor on the wall.

The End.


End file.
